


To Learn Another Game

by Kastaka



Category: Thor (2011), Tron (1982)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/pseuds/Kastaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted as a fill for fandom_stocking at http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/351909.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Learn Another Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llwyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/gifts).



> First posted as a fill for fandom_stocking at http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/351909.html

He had been falling for a long time.

Off the bridge; out of the familiar stars; through the blackness for an eternal age.

He was not sure what he had expected. He had not really been expecting; not really been planning, in that moment. He just wanted to make them suffer for what they had done.

He hadn't really expected there to be an afterwards.

But as body and soul began to drift apart, despite his magics, he realised that there was going to be an afterwards - and that he had better start planning for it.

\----

It was a long time later that he landed.

He hadn't really expected to land. Even less, to land in some place that looked almost civilised, if you didn't count the extreme monochromatic nature of things; civilised enough, in any case, to have guardsmen and to have them coming to 'greet' the stranger newly arrived in their midst.

Their spears had no clear heads, but the function of a weapon was always clear enough to him. He considered moving quickly, considered his chances. But he had no precious objects on him and there was no indication that they would be able to meaningfully put him at any more of a disadvantage than he currently found himself, weakened from his long fall and sudden landing.

Quietly, deliberately, he surrendered.

\----

He was, of course, good at these things.

These petty games, these petty tasks that they set him; they were beneath him, but for now they served as useful to him. Useful for gathering information. Useful for gathering prestige. Useful for making him appear useful to them, while he learnt the strange ways of this place.

He snapped into a new position as the floor disappeared from under where he had appeared to be, and effortlessly returned the burning orb to the feet of the other. The one who had been standing their smugly, convinced of his victory, fell screaming into darkness.

He was not, yet, sure whether he liked that part. It was satisfying to vanquish his enemies, as always. But the reminder of his moment of spiteful folly, and what it had cost him: that was less appealing.

Trading in some of his favour, he was transferred to a great hall with racing chariots scarcely bigger than his own form - now glowing with the blue radiance of them all, in his new uniform - to learn another game.

\----

Uncounted cycles later - time passes differently here, both faster and slower than in the world above - he finds what he is looking for.

He has left the games far behind him. They served him well for a time. Then he did a stint as an elite guardsman, risen from the ranks. Then there was the coup, and the learning of what power his new kingdom could provide for him.

And, at last, the discovery of the analogy that underlay his new conquest - and its promise of a route, if not to Asgard directly, then to that miserable grey staging-post of Midgard. Where his brother - his rival, his enemy - was sure to be found, some day, moping around after that scrap of a girl who had scarcely any fight in her.

He planned his return much more diligently than his arrival. Carefully, gradually, he contacted other powers. Powers in the world above, who could grant him the tools that he required, make the arrangements that would be necessary; give him the pattern for a weapon that would make it all possible.

And then he stepped into the great beam, which represented the interface for the machines with which they had hoped to tether the Tesseract - such hubris, for those of no lineage, raised only to serve - and ascended...


End file.
